Hot Rod and Reed!
Hot Rod and Reed! is a 2011 Warner Bros. cartoon in the Phineas and Ferb Go Looney Tunes series featuring Isabella E. Coyote and Ging Runner. Plot Isabella E. Coyote (Infinitus-Girlyus) attempts several ways to get the Gingrunner (Super-Sonicus-Cutius). The Gingrunner reaches two outcroppings. When Isabella E. tries it, the end of said outcropping comes off. Just when she thought she was going to suffer gravity yet again, Isabella E. was saved by a tree branch. She tries to go on the plateau nearby, only for the plateau to fall to a river. A fish nearby is spooked when Isabella E gets her newest scheme. 1. Isabella races after the Roadrunner with his new roller states. When the Gingrunner tries to trip her, Isabella tries hard to jump as high as she can, but she was tripped leading Isabella rolling to a nearby cliff. 2. After getting an explosive camera kit, Isabella E. prepares for her newest deception. The Gingrunner is intrigued by the signs. When the Gingrunner got ready for her picture, the gun goes off on the Isabella. As the Gingrunner speeds away, Isabella E. sees the one flaw of her attempt, the lens cap was on the entire time. 3. As the Gingrunner taunts Isabella from above, Isabella E. prepares a trampoline. However, when she jumps, she gets trapped inside like a burlap sack. 4. Now armed with a crossbow and dynamite, Isabella E. prepares for her plan. However, when she lights the fuse and the Gingrunner comes, the crossbow fires yet the dynamite is left behind, Boom! 5. Now resorting to her best friend Acme, Isabella E. receives a jet propelled pogo stick. However, when Isabella prepares the pogo stick, the pogo stick propels her to the cliff behind her. As she lands on the ground, a mushroom cloud explosion was seen. 6. Using railroad deception again, Isabella E. hammers a crossing sign, accompanied by Hi-Fi Railroad Crossing Sounds and tracks set up. When the Gingrunner stops, Isabella tries to catch the girl, only to be run over by an actual train. 7. Having almost blowing her top with simple traps, Isabella E. uses 20 bombs down an extremely long slide. However, when she releases bombs, none of them come out. He tries shaking the bin moderately, then violently. She douses the fuses to try to get them to go out, but when she tries to stomp on them, GIGANTIC EXPLOSION! A dazed Isabella E. slides down. The Gingrunner passes over him to add insult to injury. 8. Isabella E. receives another of Acme's products, a jet propelled unicycle. When the Isabella lights the fuse, she's dragged away. Isabella E. tries to balance himself and succeeds. When she passes the Gingrunner, she tries to get her, but didn't move when she seemed to speed off. Isabella E. falls down off a cliff. As she lands, Boom! The unicycle exploded with the cloud dust bearing the words "THE END". That's all Folks! Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:International Crossovers